Gélido amor
by KamonKaze
Summary: ShiroxSuzuno, un fic donde un ángel cae del cielo con la intencion de acabar con un demonio.
1. Chapter 1

Gélido amor [Suzuno x Fubuki]

Cap 1: Somos angeles

En lo alto de una hermosa colina estaba un castillo de fantasia, en el cual por los grandes pasillos luminosos paseaban dos hermanos de similiar aspecto: uno se llamaba Shirou Fubuki el mayor, y el menor Atsuya Fubuki, ambos vestian largas ropas oscuras y guantes negros, en verdad no les hacia gracia tener que ir presicamente el dia que cumplian años.

-¡Shirou! esto es un asco ¿porque tenemos que venir justamente el dia de nuestro cumpleaños?-refunfuño el menor

-Perdoname hermano, pero estas cosas pasan-encaminandose con la mirada seria.

-No es justo-se quejaba- queria ir...

-Hermano-se volteo- toda saldra bien, iremos a donde quieras-sonrio a su hermano

-Palabras, vacias palabras, vayamos ya, o ese viejo se cabreara, como le odio.

El pasillo parecia eterno, pero llegaron a su destino, una gran camara donde se encontraba un hombre de avanzada edad, que con grave voz empezo hablar, y estos chicos se arrodillaron bajando su cabeza.

-Oh gemelos hermanos, os e mandado a llamar para pediros una simple mision,

-¡Tu madlita madre, viejo!-se levanto de golpe enfadado el menor de los hermons

-¡Atsuya! mide tus palabras o seras castigado

-Me da igual, es nuestro cumpleaños, me prometiste hermano ir al mundo humano-con lagrimas hundidas en sus brillosos ojos grisaceos.

-Perdoname jove, se que es vuestro cumpleaños, por ello, os encomiendo ir a envestigar a los humanos-esas palabras alegraron al menos de los hermanos.

-¿De verdad?-contento - genial puedo conocer a los humanos.

-Pero con una leve condicion

-¿Cual?-alzo la mirada al hombre Shirou.

-Teneis que ocultar vuestra identidad, bajo en la tierra hay mas como ustedes dos, y no van con buenas intenciones.

-Lo sabesmo estupido viejo-encarando al hombre, Atsuya

-Hermano, deberias escuchar, sabes muy bien que Goenji Shuuya antigua arcangel fue desterrado por arrancar las alas a los demas a quien veia debiles.

-Esta bien, no metere en problemas, y ahora al mundo humano.

Despues de mantener una larga conversacion ambos hermanos estaban preparados para ir al mundo humano, Atsuya estaba emocionado. llegaron a sus aposentes donde prepararon todo para irse cuando entro una joven dama el cual les dio unos papeles de documentacion, los ingresos que tendra, el instituto donde estaran y su nuevo hogar.

-¡Genial!-feliz dijo Atsuya, Shirou disfrutaba ver feliz a su hermano menor.

Al isntante se encontraban es su nuevo hogar, pero habia un problema, y uno muy grave para Shirou sobretodo, se sorprendio al ver tal belleza adormilada, se sonrojo muchisimo, al ver esa mirada cerrada y hermosa.

Cap 2: Afuro un angel enamorado a primera vista.

Como cada mañana desde hace tiempo el pobre Suzuno no puede dormir por que el lindo hermano menor pone musica atope, incluso los fines de semana, se levanta y tira un zapato a la cabeza de Atsuya, pero esta mañana se equivoco de hermano, y se lo tiro.

-Auch-se quejo Fubuki

-¿eh? Lo siento Shirou pense que eras Atsuya

-El esta en la cocina

-Lo siento tanto-mirando a Shirou con frialdad, pero no podia mas que hacer, siempre habia sido asi.

-No hay nada que perdonar-dijo sonrojada-¡Atsuya!-grito

-¿Que pasa?-apareciendo

-Tu, ¿porque pones musica?

-Esque los humanos teneis musica tan chula-con brillos en los ojos.

-Ve a escuchar musica a tu casa

-Esta es mi casa, por cierto de llamo Aphrodi, dice que le vayas a ver al aeropuerto dentro de amm-mirando el reloj-justamente ahora-señalando el reloj

-¿Porque no me lo has dicho?-saliendo en pijama

-Esto..estas en pijama-se vuelve y sale con ropa de calle

-Llamare a Nagumo para que traiga el coche, y vosotros dos os venis conmigo no me fio de que agais en mi casa.

Despues de media hora tarde llegaron al aeropuerto donde estaba el chico rubio muy enfadado.

-Haber Suzno amigo mio y Nagumo, entiendo que el tulipan llega tarde pero tu Suzu no me lo esperaba

-Tengo una excusa, este chico que ves es el responsable de todo-señala a Atsuya, en ese momento el rubio le llamo tanto la atencion ese chico maleducado de Atsuya.

-Oye, no es mi culpa-se quiso escaquear

-Si lo es hermano

-Suzuno, ¿que hacen esos dos?

-Esto..-nervioso, incluso Nagumo andaba molesto porque estaban juntos-son unos amigos, pero que ...son mas raros-nervioso

-Oh, que raro,¿no crees Nagu?

-Si lo es, pero que le vamos hacer es dificil llevarle la contraria a Suzuno

Cuando llegaron a la casa , Atsuya sintio curiosidad de saber como es Aphrodi,

-Dime ¿de donde eres? ¿que edad tienes? ¿que te gusta? ¿te gusta la musica? a mi si-sonriendo, eso hacia que Aprhodi tueviera mas interes en Atsuya

-Soy de corea, tengo 17, me gusta leer y si me encanta la musica

-Chicos, los tres tenemos que comprar, Afuro apañatelas como puedas en la casa, hay de todo, ten cuidado con ese niño-aviso Suzuno

-Si da problemas atalo con una cuerda-riendo su hermano

-Oye

-Ni si te ocurra acercarta a la habitacion de Suzuno-advertio Nagumo

-Volveremos dentro de poco tiempo, o mucho depende

-Adios Suzu, Nagu , Shirou-se despidio Afuro.

-aHH!-me da sueño, se echo a dormir, cuando cerro los ojos, el otro chico se le tiro encima besandolo

-¿que haces?-decia intentando resistirse

-Deja que un angel te enseñe amar

-¿Angel?-penso-no jodas es un angel-penso en su mente-¡Hermano me va a violar!-sonrojado.

-Suzuno, esta bien dejar a ese par solos-dijo Nagumo conduciendo

-No se, a mi me da igual

-Y a mi-dijo Shirou

-Muy bien, si se violan no es culpa mia-penso mentalmente.

Cap 3: Afuro vs Goenji


	2. Chapter 2

Gélido amor – Capitulo 3: Afuro vs Goenji

En la casa del albino las cosas iban mas o menos bien, no se podría decir con exactitud, al parecer a Afuro le gusta mucho el maleducado de Atsuya hasta el punto de querer hacerlo suyo, por otra parte el menor no sabía como sentirse, como ángel que es estas acciones no son comunes, o eso pensaba él.

-Relajate pequeño-hablo Afuro con lujuria en sus ojos, mientras iba besando el cuerpo del menor, no se sabe en que momento ya se había despojado de la ropa que impedia contemplar el pequeño cuerpo de Atsuya.

-¡Dejame! No…no se que..-ni idea tenia de que decir, en estas circunstancias su hermano sabría que hacer.

-Dejate amar por mi, no te are daño-decia entre besos.

Afuro quería mas, por ello decidio mojar tres de sus dedos introduciéndolos dentro de la boca del pequeño ahora uke Atsuya.

-Relajate ahora, esto te dolerá un poco- con palabras que no relajo nada al otro, introdujo su dedo en la estrecha entrada de su parte trasera, el cual Atsuya no evito dar un grito con una lagrima saliendo de sus naranjas ojos.

Lo que no le gusto a Atsuya esque iba con muy rápido, ya en nada de tiempo había introducido sus tres dedos dentro de el, quería separarse, el otro se lo impedio.

-Ven pequeño mio-abrazandolo en sus piernas de forma que quedaran mirándose el uno al otro, y en nada de tiempo había metido su miembro viril dentro de Atsuya, viendo como el menor gritaba se le ocurrio besarlo dándole pequeños mordiscos, con su mano derecho empezó a masajear el miembro del joven angel que en su propia piel probada el pecado de la lujuria.

-M…a..s….ma..-rogaba en gemidos, se quedaba sin respiración, esa sensación lo devoraba por dentro, era como mil descargas eléctricas recorrer su cuerpo, ansiaba mas.

-Te complaceré mi pequeño-dicho y echo, empezó a dar mas embestidas en el interior de su ahora uke, notaba como el pequeño se estremecia y gemia entre suspiros, y se aferraba a él. Despues de esa maravillosa sensación, el calor de ambos se impregno en toda la habitación, hasta el punto que llegaron al climax.

-Atsu…me vengo…

-Hazlo dentro de mi…

-Ok..-su respiración cortada y todo cansado se corrió dentro del uke y este otro también se corrió encima de Afuro.- ¿Esta bien?

-Hai…-cerrando sus ojos abrazando al mayor- Quiero repetir- no podía negar que esa sensación lo hacia tambalearse.

Despues de dos horas, por fin vinieron los demás a la casa, la sorpresa fue ver a Atsuya desnudo golpeando a Afuro que este si llevaba ropa puesto.

-¡Mierda! Ahora recoged todo esto ahora-cabreado Suzuno

-Ala, si que la habéis liado-dijo Nagumo mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Hermano, ¿Qué haces?

-Nada-tirando la palo con el que golpeaba a Afuro- esto..me voy a cambiar

-Afuro que ¿paso?

-Nada-fingiendo

-Ya…

-Nagumo creeme

-¡Mi helado!-mirando mal a Afuro

-NO! Suzuno no fui yo!

-Pobre Afuro, creo que ire a comprar helado-dijo Shirou, saliendo a comprar helado.

-Voy contigo Shirou!-corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo

-¿Te da miedo Suzuno?

-Ni lo dudes, es muy frio pero uno le acaba cogiendo cariño-sonriendo

-Si tienes razón.

Para sorpresa de todos una sombra les seguía detenidamente a su paso, sin saber que Afuro aparto a Shiruo y saco un arma el cual disparo.

-¡Oye! Ten cuidado-dolorido

-Quedate quieto, esta aquí-mirando con firmeza

-¿Quién?-mirando a los lados pero siente una presencia familiar-¡Goenji! Esta aquí-se levanta del suelo a encacarlo con Afuro.

-¿Shirou? ¿eres un arcángel?

-Tu también?-sorprendido ambos.

Ahora debían estar atentos, porque aquella sombra dio la cara, un joven chico con alas negras.


	3. Chapter 3

Gélido amor - Cap 3: Afuro VS Goenji parte 2

Ahora que ambos chicos dejaron claro que el uno y el otro se necesitaban para mandar a Goenji al infierno junto con sus alas negras.

-¡Shirou atacale a las alas!-grito Afuro al ver como Goenji les atacaba

-¡Mierda! lo se, pero es dificil si se mueve rapidamente

-Je, no me la ganareis nunca-esquivando todo con rapidez- Os ganare y me quedare con todo lo que os importe- esas palabras invadieron temor en el cuerpo de Shirou, habia dos personas a las que mas le importaba: Atsuya, su hermano y Suzuno la persona a la que amaba.

-¡No dejes que invada su mente con esas palabras- le hizo reaccionar rapidamente o sino estarian acabados, entonces es cuando ambos se sincronizaron para un ataca mutuo dejando al angel Negro a su merced, tirado en el suelo con las alas rotas.

-Tsk, mi vida tiene los dias contados pero no me ire solo-riendose porque al parecer Suzuno estaba ahi observando la pelea con una mirada de desconcierto.

-¡Suzuno!-gritaron ambos

-¿Que esta pasando aqui? ¿ese es Goenji?-mirando al herido- "ahora tendran que irse"-penso triste dejando bajar su mirada

-¡vete!-rogo en grito de desesperacion Shirou-¡NO es seguro!-corrio al joven albino frio.

-Os vendreis conmigo al infierno-riendo alzando su mano, haciendo una gran bola de fuego que les lanzo a ambos, Shirou abrazo a Suzuno para que no le diera la gran bola de fuego y para ello uso sus alas blancas.

-Suzuno...no te mueras...-susurro sabiendo que moriria si le alcanza ese poder

-No...Shirou-dejando bajar lagrimas de sus ojos

Por otra parte Afuro intentaba parar el fuego que habia lanzado Goenji con su espada pero tan solo fue lanzado lejos por la gran cantidad de energia puesta.

-Te ...amo...Suzuno...y eso jamas cambiara-abrazandolo con mas fuerza acariciando el sedoso pelo del chico

-¡Yo tambien te quiero Shirou! no te vayas! no te mueras!-agarrandolo con fuerza no queria que se vaya de su lado, por fin se aclaro las ideas y sentimientos, en eso salio otra sombra con alas.

-¡Jolin! por fin te ha costado ¿Eh?-dijo el chico interceptandose en el fuego- Hermano cuidate-despidiendose con una sonrisa en sus labios riendose.

-¡ATSUYA!-volteo Afuro y Shirou al ver la gran explosion como mataba a su hermano

-Adios estupidos-dijo Goenji desvanesiendose en el aire en particulas negras hasta no haber nada.

-Hermano...-intentando buscar restos

-Shirou...-llamo con voz apagada-mira esto, es el colgante que llevaba- al oir eso se derrumbo al igual que Afuro cayo de rodillas del dolor.

Los tres se sintieron mal por la muerte del menor de los hermanos, Afuro en su intento de furia, intento acabar con su vida de angel y vivir como mortal, Shirou solo fue abrazado por Suzuno, estaba destrozado por dentro, el joven albino sintio algo raro, dio la vuelta y escucha una pequeña risa.

-¡Atsuya!-dijo en asombro Suzuno, todos voltearon a ver

-Disculpad por reirme, pero era tan divertido-riendose a mas no poder

-¿Hermano? ¡Hermano! estas vivo-contento

-Si, pero...-desviando la mirada- ahora no soy un angel, al dar mi vida egoistamente me e convertido en un angel negro, asi que debeis matarme o si no sere malo-riendo al parecer la situacion le daba risa

Al oir eso no le creyeron, Atsuya noto las desconfianza y saco ahora alas negras rotas, ahora Shirou y Afuro, guardianes de los humanos y angeles, estaban en un dilema, pero como seres celestiales debian matarlo, y eso el menor lo tenia muy claro, tan solo cerro los ojos, se puso enfrente de ambos angeles con intencion de morir, Shirou no dudo en sacar el arma al igual que afuro, lo apuntaron con su arma al cuello.

-¡No le toqueis!-dijo en enfado y melancolia empujando al menor, dejandolo con los ojos abiertos y ensanchados.

-¿Suzuno?

-Me importa tan poco vuestras normas celestiales, pero no debeis matarlo, Shirou el es tu hermano, da igual que es lo que sea, y tu Afuro pense que te gustaba, no puedes matar algo que amas, simplemente no podeis- hablo claramente y a su vez sinceramente

-Hermano perdoname-ayudandolo a levantarse sonriendole

-Atsuya, siento por dudar, me deje llevar por mis obligaciones

-No os preocupeis por mi, gracias Suzuno me has salvado de morir-sonriendo.

-La familia este estar unida-mirando a Shirou.

-Bueno...¡vamos a Afuro!-se llevo al rubio a la fuerza

-¡Hermano!-grito al ver como corria- este hermano

-¿Iba en serio?

-¿como¨?

-¿Me amas? por que yo...-mirando a otro lado

-...-no contesto tan solo camino donde él, levanto el rostro del albino y lo miro a los ojos- Eres mi vida-propinandole un beso apasionado, donde solo sus lenguas jugaban al ritmo de sus respiraciones mezcladas en una.

Despues de aquello, paso una semana, Nagumo entendio perfectamente lo que sentia Suzuno por Shirou, y decidio alejarse, pero no tanto...al fin al cabo eran amigos y eso era mas importante que nada, al parecer parece ser que tambien sentia amistad y no amor.

Mientras Afuro y Atsuya hablaban de como convivirian juntos en un apartamento donde no seria descuerbierto con el comite de angeles.

Shirou pensaba como hacer para que no le descubrieran, aunque de momento eso no le importaba demasiado, ahora era feliz estaba viviendo con Suzuno, solos, sin esos dos entrometidos, pero de vez en cuando se preocupadaba por su hermano.

-¿Shirou? ¿me escuchas?

-Si, Suzuno-levantandose a donde estaba su chico

-¿Que es esto?-viendo como por error se habia puesto un pijama algo distinto al suyo, ya que este era tan solo un vestido corto dejando mucho a la imaginacion de color negro transparente.

-Pues te queda bien-sonrojado

-Dejame en paz-dandose la vuelta, pero Shirou tentado abrazo a su chico por detras besandole por el cuello.

Cap 5: Siempre juntos...

El siguiente y ultima parte sera solo de lemon, de Shirou y Atsuya donde Suzuno y Atsuya son los ukes, por peticion de sweet-chan y Ichigo-chan

Espero que os guste, y si, Goenji no me late mucho x'D pero le amo si esta con Kazemaru jajajaja, y por Nagumo no os preocupeis esta muy bien x'D en el siguiente cap lo vereis os cuidais! ahora me pondre a trabajar con las contis y pedidos, chaousss!


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 5: Siempre juntos...

-.-

Uke: Suzuno, Atsuya.

Seme: Shirou, Aphrodi.

Ultima parte de este fic, one-shot, espero que disfrutéis.

Dedicados, desde el inico a Sweet-candy, mi onee-chan, y Ichigo-chan una admiradora a la que le tengo mucho aprecio. Y a todas las demás muchas gracias en serio no sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis.

-.-

La habitación de Suzuno se hundía en un ambiente lleno de placer, lujuria, y no era para menos, Shirou saboreaba con sus labios cada centímetro de aquel fino cuerpo de su amado uke, Suzuno. Esa misma noche lo aria suyo, pero no quería dañar su frágil cuerpo de porcelana.

Suzuno se estremecía con cada beso en su cuerpo, se sonrojaba mucho, la sensación era distinta como cuando esta con Nagumo, es tan impactante, y eso que tan solo lo besaba.

Estaban llegando a un punto de excitación cuando Suzuno curioso, bajo la cremallera del pantalón de su amor angelical, observo con asombro el miembro totalmente erecto, con su lengua juguetona decidió jugar un rato.

Pasaba su lengua por el miembro como si de un helado se tratase, Shirou no podía evitar sonrojarse, ¡se sentía tan bien!, al parecer tenia mucha practica, ahora con mas ansias de jugar, le propino pequeñas mordidas en la punta dándole calambrazos de placer que le hacían temblar.

-Me…ve…vengo..-decia entre suspiros, el oji gris, Suzuno al oir eso, seguía a lo suyo, quería ver cuando liquido podía salir de su cuerpo, hasta que se vino encima, en su rostro y en su boca, el lujurioso uke, se trago la semilla bajo una mirada picara.

Tras terminar, vio a su seme agitado, era una experiencia nueva para un arcángel. Subió besando el cuerpo de Shirou, paro en los pezones del chico donde los mordisqueo y saboreo, paso por su cuello dejando marcas, hasta estar a unos escaso centímetros de su boca.

El ángel, excitado a mas no poder, beso a Suzuno sin pensarlo dos veces, quedando encima del otro, en la cama, donde probarían su amor.

El propio uke, dominando la situación cogió la mano de Shirou donde lamio un buen rato los dedos de este, sabía que venía ahora. El ángel sin saber nada, se imaginó para que era, beso en los labios al frio chico, puso las piernas del humano a la altura de las caderas, para poder asi introducir los dedos y estimularlo, ya que seria cruel meter su virilidad asi sin más, le causaría dolor. Metió primero un dedo, donde Suzuno dio signos de quejas, este rápido empezó besarlo por el cuello haciéndole olvidar tal dolor, con su mano libre, entrelazo su mano con la suya.

Dispuesto a mas, metio los dos dedos a la vez, provocando que Suzuno le hiciera daño en su espalda, ahora venia lo que realmente les uniria de verdad, saco los dedos húmedos.

-¿Estas preparado? –pregunto antes, daño era lo único que quería evitar.

-Hai…no …no dudes vida…-acariciando su pelo con su mano temblerosa y ojos llenos de calor, cariño, ternura.

-Te amo…Fuusuke…-dijo antes de meter ahora su miembro, al hacerlo el albino se aferro fuertemente a las sabanas, Shirou mantenía la calma como podía, era sensación, una de mil descargas a la vez, como estar frente del néctar de los dioses.

Empezó embestir lentamente, disfrutar de cada segundo de placer. Su uke gemia, suspiraba, le nombraba, acallo sus suspiros con sus labios. Puestos ahora empezaba la acción, fue embistiéndole mas deprisa, dando pequeñas pausas, mostrando a Suzuno su amor, y ternura, la noche presencio tal sentimiento mutuo, correspondido.

Llegando a su punto de climax, cogio mas rapidez, ambos cansados, agitados, ante tal placer divino. Se vinieron a la vez, dando una grito de suspiro y gemidos, Suzuno se vino encima de los dos, Shirou sin remediarlo se corrió dentro de su uke. No se podía mantener equilibrado, cayo rendido a los brazos de su amor, dormido se quedaron abrazados, demostrando que se amaban.

-.-

En otra parte, en la cada de Hiroto estaba Nagumo cuidando del novio de su amigo.

-¿Nagumo? ¿estas bien? –pregunto el peli verde, curioso.

-Nada

-Pero…te noto…raro…hoy no me has robado, insultado, me has gastado una broma –ya molesto ante su reacción.

-Mido, hay veces que cuando amas de verdad, no siempre es correspondido

-¿Te ha dejado Suzuno?

-Si, pero…aunque duela, seguiré adelante, creo que aceptare salir con Heat –sonrío.- haber si hay suerte –rio.

-Pues si…¡te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo Nagumo! –sonrió

-Gracias, ahora ven aquí helado –lo agarro despeinándole el pelo.

-.-

En la casa de Afuro las cosas iban mas o menos bien, Atsuya debido a su curiosidad y aburrimiento, tocaba todo lo que veía, quemaba, destrozaba todo a su paso, Afuro cansado acorralo al chico en el baño, el único lugar donde estaba intacto.

-Me cansaste pequeño –con una vena de enfado.

-¿Qué me vas hacer? ¿eh? –desafiándole con la mirada.

-Ahora veras –quitándole toda la ropa, tan solo lo dejo en boxers.

-¡Me vas a violar! Pedazo de enfermo…-abrazándose a si mismo

-No fingas que no te gusta- besándole por el cuello.

-Déjame…pervertido-abrazándole

-Mi pequeño …humano…-notando la cicatriz de haberse vuelto un ser oscuro,

Sin pensarlo ya estaba masturbándole mientras le besaba con insistencia por su cuerpo, quería disfrutar todo lo que pudiera antes de que se convirtiera en un ser caído.

Lleno a la boca del uke tres de sus dedos, para humedecerlos, al terminar, le susurro.

-Te amo, seras siempre mi vida.

A continuación coloco uno de sus dedos dentro del joven –por costumbre solo sentía placer-, que solo gemia, pidiendo mas y mas.

Haciendo caso a sus ruegos, metio sus otros dedos en su entrada pequeña, ahora los gemidos eran mas intensos.

Preparados ahora para mostrar su amor en la noche, y hacer la luna testigo, puso a su amado en la pared, él levanto las piernas del chico dejándolas a la altura de sus hombros. Coloco su miembro en la entrada húmeda de su chico caído,

Atsuya amaba esa sensación de millones de descargas como si se hubiera electrizado, Afuro anhelaba ese rostro tan sonrojado, lleno de amor, hundido en placeres de dioses. Las embestidas eran lentas, otras veces rapidas, pero nunca dejaba de ser esa sensación tan refrescante, para ambos, el ambiente era tan ardiente, Atsuya sentía que sus caderas se romperían al ritmo que seguían sin poder remediarlo sentía venirse ya encima.

-Me..v…voy…a.c..correr…

-yo también amor mio…

Ambos esa noche fue eterna, disfrutaron mucho, Afuro apenado se alegro ver el rostro satisfecho de su ya no angel. Le beso en la frente y lo llevo a la cama, su rostro no daba señales de que fuera a convertirse en alguien como Goenji.

-.-

Pasado el tiempo las malas noticias llegaron, Afuro y Shirou debían volver al mundo celestial, Suzuno se negaba a que se vaya.

-¿Por qué? Tu de aquí no te vas –negandose bajo una serio rostro, intentando no llorar

-Son ordenes de arriba, cuida a Atsuya por favor- sosteniéndoles en sus brazos

-No…

-Si vuelvo será como…un humano-esas palabras dejaron sin habla a Suzuno, no entendia que decía. Pronto lo sabría.

Despues de aquello Suzuno cuido del angel caído, se hicieron inseparables junto con Nagumo, que llevaba tiempo saliendo con Heat. Una tarde inesperada, vio a Shirou y Afuro en la entrada de la universidad un poco mas altos, el albino no cabia en si, no dudo y fue a abrazarlo pero antes, le dio un puñetazo.

-Te tardaste demasiado

-Lo se, mi pequeño chico frio.-sonrio ampliamente, secando las pequelas lagrimas de su amado,

-Vaya llegais pronto- rio Nagumo- y parece que lo pasaremos muy bien,

-Gracias, por cuidarles –agradeció Shirou.

-No es nada, cuidaos los dos.-se despidió.

Ahí comenzó un amor divino, convertido en mortal, para toda la vida, Afuro convencio a los superiores mantener Atsuya bajo su dominio para observar su comportamiento, cosa que resulto maravilloso, solo daba resultados de ser humano.

Lo que empezó en misión, acabo siendo amor verdadero, como muestra de ello, están: Suzuno, Humano corriente frio de naturaleza, y Shirou Arcangel superior y guardián, convertido por petición del consejo de serafines en humano para estar con su amado por siempre, hasta que la llama de sus almas se apaguen

-…..-

FIN

-.


End file.
